U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,050 to Vanderploeg et al., published on Apr. 1, 2008 teaches a servo side shuttle apparatus and method for a molding machine includes structure and/or steps whereby a shuttle plate is disposed adjacent at least one of a first mold half and a second mold half of the molding machine. A guidance assembly is coupled to the mold half and guides the shuttle plate linearly across a molding face of the mold half. A drive mechanism is provided to drive the shuttle plate in a linear direction. An operation structure is coupled to the shuttle plate and is configured to perform an operation on a molded article disposed either in the mold cavity or on the mold core. The operation may include removing the molded article from a mold core, applying a label to a mold cavity, and/or closing the lid of a molded article while it is resident on the mold core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,597 to McGinley et al., published on Aug. 6, 1991 teaches an injection molding apparatus and process for forming a plurality of first parts and a plurality of complementary second parts during a single molding cycle has a system for removing parts molded during each cycle and for assembling the parts into finished articles. The system includes a plurality of rotatable suction cups for removing the parts and for aligning them with and inserting them into a series of loading ports in a central mold member so as to mate respective ones of the first parts with respective ones of the second parts. The central mold member further has internal chute assemblies for conveying assembled articles away from the mold. A novel system for driving the rotatable suction cups uses a rotatable member mounted to various mold halves and a camming arrangement whereby relative movement of the mold halves during the mold closing and opening motions causes rotation of the suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,840 to Schad, published on May 20, 1986 teaches an apparatus for continuously receiving and collecting molded articles from a continuously cycling injection molding machine where the articles are collected sequentially and continuously in a uniform physical position or orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,504 to Homann et al., published on Sep. 6, 2005 teaches a method and system for producing hollow rib structures for trim components and panels using gas assisted injection molding. Movable insert members are provided in the mold cavity, particularly at the ends of the structural rib members. After the plastic material is injected into the mold cavity, the plastic is packed in the mold, and the insert members are locked in position. Selectively activatable locking mechanisms are used to lock up the insert members. Thereafter, gas or another fluid is introduced into the rib members in order to provide hollow channels therein. Movement of the insert members provides a recess or groove for placement of the displaced resin from the rib members. The displaced resin material completes the formation of the molded plastic article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,869 to Eggers, published on Sep. 28, 1976 teaches a multiple mold assembly is disclosed for molding articles in an injection molding apparatus. The assembly includes two molding sections that are alternatively shuttled from positions wherein one of the molding sections is in position for a molding operation, and the other molding section is in position for loading of inserts, performing preparatory or finishing operations, or removal of molded articles, to the reverse positions. The shuttle assembly of this invention is particularly adapted for use in a horizontal injection molding apparatus and for insert molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,634 to Maus et al., published on Jan. 1, 1991 teaches an injection molding process creates a micro clean room environment inside a mold cavity which can stay closed to airborne contaminants while ejecting and transferring the molded part out. The molded part is formed and solidified at a parting line plane within the mold cavity, then is carried rearward on the movable mold insert to a second plane where it is stripped off and transferred out through a discharge aperture which is open when the mold cavity is in the second plane but closed off when in the first plane. The aperture faces substantially downward to prevent entry by upwelling thermal air currents. External supplied filtered gas can provide positive pressure through vents within the moldset's internal space. This maximizes mold and part cleanliness while speeding up “mold-open” cycle; may eliminate HEPA filters/enclosures and robots. Optical disks, lenses, food packaging and medical parts are suggested uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,152 to Brun, published on Aug. 21, 1990 teaches a plurality of injection cores are inserted by a movable platen into corresponding injection cavities defined by mold inserts within a stationary platen, and the cores extend through corresponding split transfer mold cavities. After hollow preforms with threaded neck portions are molded within the cavities, the preforms are removed from the mold cavities, separated from the injection cores, and then shifted transversely by the split transfer molds to cooling or blow cavities defined by blow cavity inserts within the stationary platen on opposite sides of the corresponding injection cavities. The transfer molds return to receive the injection cores, and corresponding blow core units are inserted into the preforms within the blow cavities for pressurizing and expanding the preforms into firm contact with the blow inserts. The preforms are removed from the blow cavities by the blow cores on alternate cycles of press operation and are then released by retraction of the blow cores. The split transfer molds are shifted transversely in opposite directions and are opened and closed by a cam system which includes cam tracks mounted on the movable platen and incorporating cam track switches.